Breaking Point
by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: Everybody's got one. Some are harder to break than others, but with enough pressure applied, sooner or later even the strongest fall apart into little pieces. Obito's death made a crack in Kakashi. When he returned as the enemy of the world, he finishes the job - he makes Kakashi shatter. (The stubborn bastard just keeps putting himself back together, though.) ObiKaka YAOI


Title: Breaking Point

Type: Oneshot

Warnings: Mature/Dark content. Rape/Non-Con.

Pairings: Obito Uchiha x Kakashi Hatake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

* * *

Obito.

First, there was shock. Disbelief.

Confusion.

Then, all the other emotions came, drowning his mind with conflicted feelings; running, spinning and swirling together with all these questions─

"Why?"

He hadn't realized he said it out loud until he heard Obito answer him.

"If you want a reason… it's because you let Rin die."

Pain – cutting, suffocating agony ─ breaking everything he was, everything he had ever been – everything his universe had been made up from. Shattering what he had fought for, what he had believed in, and leaving him to feel drained, exhausted and broken inside.

All the emotions, the shock, seemed to convert into numbness.

 _I need to get myself together._

They had a war to win ─ Naruto ─ protect Naruto─

Obito used Kamui on them both, landing in a dusky, bluish place – he supposed it was the other dimension both he and Obito had access to through their Mangekyou – but Kakashi couldn't care. Obito was talking to him, saying things Kakashi couldn't hear. Obito's eyes narrowed as he growled something to him, but Kakashi still couldn't translate his words, couldn't seem to make himself say anything in response.

He felt weak.

Tired.

Done.

He gazed over Obito's scars, tried to read his lips ─ but not even that was something he could do at the moment. He felt isolated, like he was in some sort of shell, watching from the outside, not really present ─ and Obito was talking to him in a different tongue.

Kakashi glanced away.

Obito grabbed the collar of his vest and tugged him closer, making Kakashi stumble forward and look at him again.

"Kakashi."

His name, right?

Obito was saying his name. But his entire life had been a lie, so really he didn't know anymore. Kakashi tried to answer, but couldn't get any sounds out.

"Don't ignore me!" Don't… what? Something he should do. No – shouldn't do. Funny coming from the guy who was behind this entire mess─

There were words again, but no meaning. If there was, Kakashi couldn't pick up on it.

A fist hit his jaw and he fell back. He had a feeling something like that had happened before, but he couldn't remember when or where – at what dimension, on what world, in what lifetime.

Everything…

 _Was everything I fought for a lie?_

Even the pain in his jaw felt surreal – like it wasn't his own. Obito glared at him. Kakashi looked back at him, but really, he was just looking right through him. His surroundings seemed to blur, and he couldn't make himself focus. He knew there was a reason it was important to stay awake now. There was something he had to do, but… he couldn't remember.

Naruto ─ something.

The world seemed to grow dark.

A weight pressed down on his chest. Pressure was applied around his wrists. A warm breath against his ear demanded his attention.

He was lying down on the ground now, though he didn't notice when he had stopped standing up or how – when – he got there. Couldn't remember falling, being pushed down.

"…─you─….─listen to─ me───….wrong──…─….────…Kakashi."

What?

Right. Kakashi should fight. He was pinned down, he'd be killed, but his body seemed heavy and─

Fingers around his wrists.

Obito.

 _Are you going to kill me?_

"───you….──trash. If you don't─────…I will─….──"

Obito wanted him to do something.

 _I can't bring myself to care._

"Kakashi────"

 _Everything's hazy._

"──stab me."

 _What?_

Kakashi tried to move, but his finger barely twitched. It was growing dark again. The words were fading. This time, he was ready to fall into unconsciousness, results be dammed.

He didn't fight it.

He didn't have the will to fight it, not when he felt so hollow, when everything felt so meaningless and empty.

Something warm and wet touched his ear.

Kakashi's eyes opened immediately. He managed a weak fidget and something cut into his earlobe.

 _Teeth?_

"Kakashi."

 _Obito?_

What was he doing? Kakashi needed to say something, this was─

It cleared his mind, actually. Obito was holding him down. Lips travelled down along his neck, a hot breath passing straight through his mask. Kakashi shivered.

 _What is he…?_

He tried to move his lips, to speak─

"Still ignoring me? Don't assume I won't take this further. I'm not the boy you knew."

 _What?_

"Did I really break you, Kakashi?"

Lips moved against his masked neck, causing a stir of sensation in his numb body. Kakashi's fingers twitched ─ he still couldn't move, but his vision was quickly returning and his hearing was back to normal again, unable to not pick up on the low whispers at his ear.

"It's time to wake up… get yourself together."

A hand slipped under his vest and shirt, fingers brushing against skin. Kakashi let out a gasp as his sense of feeling switched from numb to ultrasensitive in a heartbeat. If he had felt like he was behind a shell before, he now felt naked, scrubbed skinless.

Obito stopped at Kakashi's sound – probably the first one he had made in a long time, he realized – and he felt Obito smirk against his neck before his hand moved again, up over his torso, then down his stomach. Fingers slipped ever so slightly underneath his pants.

"Obi…t…o," Kakashi finally managed to rasp out, still having a ridiculously hard time to get his voice in working order, to get his tongue and lips to move. Obito's hand slid lower and Kakashi squirmed ─ he managed to find his arm again and tried to pull free, but didn't have any strength or force to back him up.

"Fight me, Kakashi," Obito whispered. "If you don't, I'll kill everyone you care about."

 _They're already dead._

The thought was almost automatic, but he realized it wasn't true – not anymore. There was Naruto. Sakura. Tenzo. Gai. Even Sai and, despite the betrayal, Sasuke. He cared about them all. He had reason to fight. More reason than he had had in a long time, but still─

Fight Obito?

Of course, he had to now. Obito was the enemy whether Kakashi wanted him to be or not. He couldn't let his personal feelings for Obito, what had happened in the past, control his actions or get in his way for what needed to be done.

Again, Kakashi tried to tug free but without any success.

"You have to do better than that."

Obito's hand moved again and Kakashi pulled in a sharp breath.

"Please… no. Wait. I just…" Obito raised an eyebrow at him. Kakashi felt himself grow warmer with embarrassment. He needed to take back control over his body, needed to hurry─

Dammit, why wasn't Obito stopping?

Kakashi bit into his lips to keep from making any sounds when he felt Obito's hand close around him. Blood pulsed through his groin when he was touched, and he tried to think of something, anything, as he felt Obito's burning gaze on him.

 _Why am I reacting like this…?_

Kakashi dared a glance to meet mismatched eyes and instantly the fingers around him tightened, making Kakashi's eyes widen. He choked on nothing, tried to hold back the shameful reaction of his body.

He realized his heartbeat had speed up, that he was panting.

"Obito, s-stop─ "

"You're stronger than this. _Fight me_."

Of course he was stronger than this. He was the Copy Ninja, and no one who wanted to live dared touch him like this, not without his consent. One doesn't simply 'take advantage' of a jonin – this was _ridiculous_. Kakashi's managed to clench his fingers and once again tried to pull free, this time trying to use chakra to strengthen his muscles. But his chakra was all over the place ─ he couldn't control it nor his limbs. His body just wouldn't move, refused to take orders from his mind.

"My body… in shock─ I… I can't now, I─ " Obito's eyes had narrowed as he spoke, and Kakashi cut himself short when he realized what he was saying.

 _I can't fight._

He gasped, tried to make his body move to no results.

 _Of all times…_

"L-let me go, Obito."

How stupid could he be? Did he seriously expect the enemy to let him go because he asked for it?

"Not unless you make me."

"Didn't you hear!? I _can't_."

"You have to."

This made no sense. Obito made no sense. He didn't understand _any_ of this. Really, he had the perfect chance to just end his life, get one stop closer to his goal, but instead he was touching him.

"Why do you even… shouldn't you kill me?"

"I want to fight you one last time."

"Then you have to give me a moment─ "

"I don't wait." Obito pumped his cock once, tongue licking over his covered neck. "This got you to speak, didn't it? Maybe you just need some motivation to get back."

"Obito─ "

"Listen. Either you force me off you…. or I'll force myself _on_ you."

Kakashi again tried to move, but it was even harder now than earlier ─ not only was it difficult to use his muscles, but he was trembling which made it more difficult considering how little control he had of them in the first place.

No ─ Hatake Kakashi did not tremble ─ what the hell? It wasn't like he was scared of Obito, not like he believed Obito would actually go through with his threat, he was just… this was just weird, unsettling. He needed to get free, get out of here. He should have just enough chakra – so why couldn't he get his shit together?

 _Because it's Obito, and my whole life has been altered after him._

"You won't gain anything form this," Kakashi said. "It's not helping your object, the war, _anything_."

 _I never should have let one person have so much power over me._

"Oh, I get more out of this than you might think."

Obito let go of Kakashi's hands ─ holding them was wasted effort when Kakashi could hardly even move. It was a great struggle before he finally managed to place his right hand against Obito's chest. Pushing him off by mere muscle was out of question, and Kakashi barely managed to give him small shock when he tried to summon Chidori.

Obito smirked, apparently amused by Kakashi's weak protests while Kakashi panted heavily, exhausted by that simple move. He felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his face.

Obito pulled down his mask and kissed him ─ for some reason making Kakashi feel intimate with him on a whole new level. He squirmed, looked away, and his face seemed to be on fire when Obito turned it back to kiss him again, deeper this time, awakening something he did not want to feel.

"Time's out," Obito murmured in a low voice.

Kakashi stiffened, his hands growing cold and sweaty.

 _He wouldn't really…._

"It's time for you to make your choice, Ka-ka-shi."

 _I need to fight._

"I will strip you out of everything," Obito said. "I will use you. Take you. Hurt you. If you're going to do something about it, the time to do it is now."

Kakashi grimaced, tried to push him away. He couldn't. He tried to sit up, but a torso was in his way and even without it there Kakashi wasn't sure he'd be able to. Obito's arms held him down, down, _down_ , kept him flat against the ground, killed his weak attempts before they were even set in motion.

And yet still he was taunting him.

"Shouldn't you at least do something for Naruto's sake? You won't be able to fight for him if you let me have my way with you…"

Couldn't Obito see how hard he _was_ trying? Or did this just entertain him? But if his mind felt weak, then his body was even weaker, reflecting the mental strain he had gotten from seeing the dead return to life.

 _I am stronger than this._

Obito crushed his lips against Kakashi's again. Kakashi had been confident Obito was bluffing before, but now suddenly doubt slipped in his mind. Obito… he had declared war on all five nations… It wasn't like he really knew him anymore.

His heart jumped to his throat as Obito tugged his pants off. Protests were muffled, drowned by Obito's lips, as he continued to pull Kakashi's shirt off – only breaking the kiss to pull the material over his head. It left him stark naked and even more exposed than before. A still bleeding X was cut over his chest. Obito's index finger followed the red lines – the marks he had put on him; future scars that would never disappear.

"Why?" he managed to say. "Why are you doing this?"

"You can still stop me. My chest is wide open. Why don't you kill me, Kakashi?"

Just kill him like that? Heck, even if he could move enough…

 _I can't._

He needed to at least try to get Obito back on his side before he considered doing something like that. But that required time to talk and right now… the air felt heavy, tense. Kakashi couldn't make himself speak. Obito had ignored his question, and Kakashi still didn't know what he was trying to gain from this or what he wanted. Kakashi knew he had an ulterior motive – he _must_ have – but he couldn't pinpoint it. Surely, in the middle of battle, he couldn't be doing this just for the sake of it. Something was off.

Obito's eyes narrowed. Red and purple glared at him, wanting an answer Kakashi couldn't give.

They darkened.

"I don't show mercy," Obito hissed. Everything seemed to happen fast – too fast. Fingers gripped into Kakashi's thighs, pushed up and─

Blank.

Obito slammed inside him, and he saw white. For a moment he remained in shocked obliviousness. Then the sharp, cutting pain came. It seemed to pull his body into pieces. He had been penetrated far too fast. It hurt, ached. He bit back a scream.

"How does it feel when I'm inside you? Taken everything you are? You're mine, Kakashi. You can't defy me…"

 _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

Obito pulled out, pushed in again. Hard – his movements violent, unforgiving. Relentless. Kakashi moaned.

 _It hurts._

Obito pushed inside him, hitting deep, pushing deeper still. His mouth was over his neck, hot, panting. Obito was lubricated by warm, wet blood, but it made it nonetheless painful.

Kakashi could barely think.

"Stab me."

A kunai was pressed into his hand, cool metal in his palm. He gripped into it, and it was comforting. Familiar.

"You want this to stop. You can make it stop. Do it, Kakashi."

Kakashi was gasping. His breaths were heavy, shallow, irregular. The last impact had the air leave his lungs.

Obito pushed deeper.

Kakashi's left hand scratched into the ground. His fingers left marks, made his nails break and fingertips bleed. His right hand clenched hard to the kunai.

"Stab me," the voice urged him again.

Obito's sweaty body was pressed hard against his own, making it difficult for him to breathe. Hair tickled the side of his face, black spots moved in front of his eyes. Balls were pressed flush against his ass, Obito buried inside him as deep as he possibly could go, and it _hurt_.

And there was burning humiliation, the shame-

The anger.

"You know you want to."

He did.

Kunai in his hand, he summoned chakra. Blue lightning sparked around the blade. Close, soon strong enough, just a little more…

It exploded into flashing white, Raikiri activated with a burning fury.

He was back. He was finally back.

His hand moved.

 _Destroy._

"You hate what I've done to you."

 _I hate what you've done to me._

"You hate me."

 _I hate_ ─

His hand stopped just before it cut into flesh.

"No," he breathed raggedly, and he barely could control himself, because on some level he was still a killer with a one-track mind set on murder. His arm was shaking because he wanted – needed – to cut through skin and flesh. He was Anbu again, and it was his mission to assassinate, and right now he wanted to _hurt_ Obito. The sound of chipping birds lingered, kunai still surrounded by lighting.

He took a harsh breath. "I could never hate you," he said instead, and with those words it was as if all that burning red anger bled right out of his body. His Raikiri died away. It there had ever been any doubt, saying it out loud convinced him fully. He didn't hate Obito. No matter how badly he wanted to, no matter how much easier it would have been ─ to hate would have hurt so much less. But he didn't – _couldn't_ – hate Obito.

In a way, it took a burden off his chest to acknowledge this. It felt easier to breathe again. The crazy, spinning ball of madness didn't consume him anymore, didn't have any control over his mind.

The look that met him in Obito's eyes was a mixture of shock and anger. Kakashi met it head on, glared back fervently, almost daring him to claim otherwise again.

"How can you not hate me," Obito snarled at him. "After everything I've done – to you, to everyone. I have eliminated over half of your army! I murdered Neji, killed Minato and Kushina, I will take Naruto's life, I─ "

"Your actions change nothing."

Obito eyes flashed with rage, frustration, _desperation_. The purest, rawest form of desperation Kakashi had ever seen in his whole life, and after killing so many people, seeing so many at their last breath, with goals unreached, things unsaid, promises unkempt and secrets dying with them, that was saying a lot.

Obito looked desperate.

"And this?" he said. "I enjoy your pain, Kakashi. I want you to suffer. I use force to fulfill my own selfish desires – I only care about my own satisfaction. Are you a masochist?"

"There is nothing about this…" Kakashi threw the kunai away, grabbed the collar of Obito's shirt and pulled him closer. Obito's eyes widened. "There is nothing about this that satisfy you!" he growled.

Dark eyebrows lifted, and he saw something in Obito's eyes, something he first couldn't define, but then he recognized as _fear_ – fear of being exposed, uncovered; unmasked.

He pulled him down, and crashed his lips against Obito's. He bit him, tasting blood, iron. Obito gasped, parted his lips, and Kakashi pushed his tongue in, claiming his mouth. Obito tried to pull back, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He kicked, pushed them over. Managed to roll his body over Obito's. He leaned closer, breathing hard.

"You don't desire any of this."

Obito stared at him, surprised, shocked ─ he had never been good at hiding his feelings, and Kakashi could read him better than any other person left alive. Obito's eyes narrowed – turned cold and hard – and his hands shot out, wrapping around hard Kakashi's neck. Fingers pressed into his jugular, cutting off the oxygen to his brain.

"Going to choke me to death, Obito?"

"Not quite yet," Obito sneered back. His entire being secreted rage. "But you'll soon be _begging_ me to."

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. He felt lightheaded. The world around him was blackening, and he knew he only had a few seconds left before he lost consciousness. He didn't know what made him shift in Obito's lap, made him use his last remaining strength to grind against the Uchiha, force their still connected bodies closer. Maybe he just didn't want him to _win_.

Obito's breathing faltered.

"I'm not scared of you, Obito."

Obito flipped them over, slammed his back hard into the ground. His shoulders burned as skin was scraped off. Obito pinned him down, fingers pressing bruises into his wrists. " _I'll kill you_ ," he hissed. "You always think you have something over me. You know _nothing_ about what I want. Don't you get it? I─ "

Kakashi did it again. He buckled his hips upwards to take him deeper, and clenched around him deliberately. Obito's face froze, pupils contracting, dilating. The grip around his arms loosened. Kakashi moved again and Obito exhaled a shaky breath, leaned heavier on him.

" _Why_? What are you…?" He let out a moan, and Kakashi could feel him getting harder, pulsing inside him.

In the end, Obito was only human, and Kakashi made a point to remember it.

Kakashi moved again, this time sliding slowly. It was hard to control his movements, but he managed to, and Obito pressed his forehead against Kakashi's collarbone, hot air hitting skin as he panted.

"Fuck," Obito breathed, fingers once again tightening around his wrists, nails digging into skin. "What the hell─" Kakashi lifted his hips again, felt him move inside him. Obito words died on his lips. "I'll kill you," he said again. "Be sure of it." He didn't break their slow pace though, didn't try to take Kakashi's hands that set the motion away from his thighs. He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's neck again – maybe to take back part of the control he had lost – occasionally cutting off the blood flow to his brain; making his mind slow and his thoughts dizzy. Memories blended, became unclear, disappeared altogether. Kakashi didn't try to take them away either, and when he became aroused despite stinging, unwavering pain he didn't even question it.

Erotic asphyxiation… something.

Obito pushed into him, matching the rhythm he had made – slow and steady, but rough and hard. He hit deep, again and again and Kakashi could only gasp, the lack of oxygen burning his brain.

It was playing with fire – playing with death – but surprisingly, it was not an uncomfortable feeling.

Obito withdrew his hands, let his mouth trace his neck, stopping just below his jaw. His teeth cut into flesh dangerously close to an artery, drawing blood. Kakashi groaned, let out a sound of breathy agony. He was half expecting to get it served any time, and still he didn't fight it, bared his throat for him.

Maybe Obito had been right. Maybe he just couldn't defy him.

Obito's hand was around his neck again, squeezing hard – painfully so – and holding him against the ground, trying to force him into submission. He saw flashes of light, felt a strange feeling of heat in his head. The danger seemed to highlight his sensations. Obito loosened his grip just before he fainted and gave him a few seconds to recover before tightening it again. The only reason Kakashi didn't lose pace was because his unwavering willpower, strong enough to rival Obito's. He was breathless and panting – the effort had sweat running down his chest and abdomen. Wet hair stuck to his neck. His shoulders ached and the hard ground stung against his raw back.

He was held down in a chokehold, being strangled, penetrated – and despite all of this, Kakashi was the one in control. The frustrated anger in Obito's crimson and purple eyes knew it, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. Obito could deny it all he wanted to, but Kakashi had turned the tables.

An outsider wouldn't have seen it.

It didn't look like Kakashi had won.

Both of them knew he had.

Obito's arm muscles flexed when he came inside him. Warmth spurted deep into him, burned his already abused body. Kakashi didn't think he should have been able to come in such a condition he was in, but he climaxed shortly after, making a warm, sticky mess between their bodies.

Obito rolled to his side and lay panting, hard. Even his _breathing_ was angry.

Kakashi's breath was heavy and ragged as well. He tried to regain his abilities to think clearly again as he slowly felt his oxygen-deprived mind clear, recover enough to analyze the situation.

"Why?" he asked, still short of breath. Something had been tugging at the back of his head and wouldn't leave him alone. "Why did you want me to stab you?"

"That's none of your business," Obito spat back.

His suspicions were correct – Obito did have an ulterior motive. He had been trying to get him to stab him, but for a reason Kakashi couldn't see. Did he have a death wish? Did he _want_ to lose?

But if so – why do it in such a complicated way?

He felt as if he had missed something trivial, something he had passed by so narrowly, that only a small, different turn in his thoughts would have had him running right into it.

What was it he couldn't see?

"You're useless," said Obito. He stood up, pulled up his pants and gave Kakashi a glare. He was still panting, notably trying to calm his breath. He looked tired, unsatisfied. Whatever he had wanted – tried to gain from this – he hadn't gotten it, and it was eating at his mind.

Kakashi sat up and pulled his mask back on. He managed to hold back a grimace when he moved. The pain was stinging, burning, and now that the adrenaline was ebbing away the high no longer dulled it. This…. it wasn't a severe injury. It was really no worse than a scrubbed knee, but it would still be hell to continue fighting. He couldn't explain to anyone why he was bleeding _there_.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Obito move. Kakashi didn't have enough time to react. They were too close. A spear-like object shot out from Obito's palm, penetrating his stomach. Abdominal muscles contracted in pain, but he only grunted softly at the almost paralyzing agony spreading through his chest.

Well, while the lingering burn in his ass _was_ bothersome… it was, on the other hand, not that bad _comparatively._ The feeling of the hard rod tearing through flesh and organs made his stomach throb and spasm. The pain was so intense it could be felt down to his knees and up to his shoulders. Kakashi coughed. The taste of copper filled his mouth, and he swallowed clotting blood.

"You let your guard down," Obito said coldly. "Don't assume you've won. I will win this war if it's the last thing I do. "

Kakashi pulled out the rod from his abdomen and cursed as Obito swirled away with Kamui.

"Wait!" he barked, but Obito had already disappeared.

After muttering about how his life sucked _bad_ , he dug out antiseptics, a needle and thread from the medical kit Rin had given him long ago and began to stitch his wound together.

* * *

 **A/N -** First of all I want to thank the wonderful Aoi for all her help both with the English spelling/grammar and the story itself (and your kind words and wonderful encouragement). You're the best and it has been a joy to work with you! :D

Now, to the story …so… yes, it does carry some slight resemblance to 'Bleeding World'. Probably because for a while, I intended to make them one and the same (I realized I had begun two stories with almost identical plots). But the stories had a mind of their own and took two very different turns so I decided to make them into two separate ones in the end. For those of you who had hoped for slash in 'Bleeding World', well… I suppose you could see this as the yaoi alternative (?) XD

I don't know. It's different, but yeah – the resemblance is most certainly there.

If you haven't read 'Bleeding World', be sure to check it out! The low numbers of hits there seriously makes me want to cry. XD And in my opinion, it's one of the best things I've written yet. I think. O.o

Thank you for reading, and if you like anything… review! :D Also, a really Happy New Year to all of you guys! You've highlighted 2016 for me, and I hope to see you again 2017! :D


End file.
